Bold
by Lelo07
Summary: I am still completely and totally freaking out about last nights episode. FINALLY! Obviously I had to write something on it, so this is just a short story starting about 5 minutes before the end of the last episode and continuing on from there. NOW A MULTI CHAPTER STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_I went back and edited some of this chapter because I rewatched the episode and realized that the way Callen is talking about Michelle calling them all down makes it sound like it's actually the next day. I'd noticed Kensi was in a different shirt, but later noticed everyone else had changed too. _

Deeks grabbed her hand the moment their skates hit the ice.

"Oh my gosh!" Kensi squealed as he pulled her along behind him. He was definitely much better on ice than she was. She allowed herself to be pulled along by him as he babbled on about ice skating moves.

He turned around and grinned at her at the same time that he grabbed her other hand. She met his eyes and knew that she needed to get a certain conversation out of the way.

"Hey, Deeks, I want to talk to you for a second" she said as they reached the wall and he dropped her hand.

"I gotta go skate" he said as he left her at the wall.

"Come here….. Deeks!" she called after him. For about half a second she thought he was actually ignoring her but then she saw the smirk on his face and watched him skate back to her, dodging many people in the process. He stopped just short of her.

"Go for Santa." He said, reminding her of their satellite phone conversation a year ago. A YEAR ago. She couldn't believe they'd put this talk off for so long.

But then she met his eyes and forgot everything she had wrote out before coming to the ice rink. She'd been getting ready to meet the team for a day of ice skating and enjoying each other's company and her mind started to wander.

She thought about Joelle and what she said about taking the "easy" way, and how she had agreed to go with Deeks to Mammoth to go snowboarding, how her stomach had erupted with butterflies at his suggestion and the smile he gave her when she accepted the invitation without a fight, and how she couldn't bear the thought of them not being together, officially, anymore.

She felt herself smiling and suddenly felt super nervous.

"What's goin' on? Your freaking me out?" Deeks asked as he waited for her to make eye contact.

She felt the need to say something so he didn't run or ruin the moment, she couldn't have this pushed off any longer.

"Oh my gosh…. You plan these things to say, and then when the time comes, you can't say them… um…" she paused for a second and took a steadying breath. "this you and me, Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi… A..Alone we're bold; we're brash; we can move mountains. And together… we're….umm"

"We're safe." He finishes. Gone is the joking and banter. He's well aware that the outcome of this conversation is going to be detrimental to their relationship, and he's honestly surprised she's initiating it. Glad, but surprised. He can't stand not knowing where they stand anymore.

"Yeah, together we're safe." Kensi agrees.

"Yeah, I know." He replies. Sure, they flirt and they banter, but neither of them wants to commit for fear that the other will run, just like today in the car when Kensi was insiting she was going to Mammoth because it was _practical_, not _personal_.

"I want to be bold, Deeks." And for a brief, horrifying split second, he thinks that she's ending their 'thing'. Then she reaches and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. "But I want to be bold with you." She holds her breath awaiting a response. She doesn't have to wait long.

"So, no more games then?" he asks

"No more games." She confirms with a smile. She can see the grin threatening to break free on his face and knows he is with her on this.

"Chips on the table?" he counters.

"All in."

"All in." He repeats with a smile.

"tonight.." She starts

"Tomorrow…" he continues.

"And the day af…." She doesn't get to finish because he is grabbing her and pulling her towards him so that he can kiss her.

The kiss is short, but its perfect. This is them, no covers, nothing to hide. Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi, and they're being bold, _together_.

He pulls back and she's still in a semi-shocked daze for a few moments. Her eyes float between his eyes and his lips, her mind still processing what just happened. It clicks and she breaks into a shy smile, averting her eyes to the side momentarily.

He thinks she is adorable. He loves that he can kiss her now without fear of rejection or physical injuries. He decides to try it again and leans in for another kiss.

The second kiss is so much better. The first one had merely been their lips pressing together, but the second has both of them parting their lips so that they can properly kiss. It lasts much longer than the first as well.

Deeks pulled back and smiled before letting out a little laugh. Kensi did the same. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad we finally settled our thing, Fern."

Kensi pulled back and gave him a glare, but she couldn't stop smiling so it didn't even look remotely threatening. "Me too." Kensi said as she pulled back some and grabbed his hands.

"So… I guess this means that we made it across our frozen lake?" Deeks asks with a grin as he looks down at the ice between them.

"I guess it does." Kensi agreed, smiling at the irony of the fact that they literally were on solid ice, no cracks in sight.

"So… You wanna skate some?" Deeks asked, clearly anxious to get back on the ice. Kensi was starting to think that he was innately drawn to any sport that involved the water, in any form. Ice, snow, water, it didn't seem to matter.

"Sure." She agreed, interlacing one of their hands while she let the other drop so she could skate beside him. She looked around the rink and saw Callen just arriving back with his skates and getting ready to go out on the ice and Sam with his family, Aiden included.

"Looks like Sam's whole family is here!" Deeks commented. He pulled her over with him to the wall just as Callen entered the rink.

"Hey Aiden, it's great to see you again." Kensi said. She'd not seen him for a while since he enrolled himself into the military academy.

"Kensi!" Aiden greeted her, then gave her an awkward hug over the railing.

"I thought you were going to be in Virginia?" Kensi questioned. She'd overheard this bit of information through the grapevine.

"I got to come home early. I couldn't make Dad spend the holidays on his own against all the women in the family. Even a navy seal can't survive that." He said with humor. They all laughed and Kensi casually grabbed onto Deeks arm with the illusion of needing something to hold onto.

"Aiden!" his mother said, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. They were all laughing and having a good time. Deeks looked over across the rink.

"Looks like Joelle is giving him another chance." Deeks commented, seeing the pair standing at the edge of the rink.

"Good, he deserves it." Sam said.

They talked a little while longer before they all took some laps around the rink together. Kensi and Deeks held hands the entire time and were surprised when no comments were made.

They were all enjoying some hot chocolates around the rink afterwards when Deeks realized what time it was. "Hey, Kens, we should probably get going if we want to get up there by midnight." It was nearing 5:00 and she still needed to pack. The trip would hopefully only take about five and a half hours if they didn't hit traffic.

"Oh, right. Well, Merry Christmas guys!" she said standing up.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Callen asked.

"We're heading up to Mammoth for a couple days. You know, skiing, snowboarding, crisp mountain air, warm fires. Perfect place to spend Christmas." Deeks replied.

Callen and Sam were looking back and forth between the two, obviously sensing a change.

"So you guys are going away for 4 days together?" Sam clarified.

"Yep, we figured after the last couple Christmases that we've had, we deserve to get away for a little while" Kensi replied.

Deeks smiled at her and she returned it. Obviously neither of their coworkers had seen their little makeout session earlier and were trying to put the pieces together.

Kensi raised an eyebrow in question and Deeks just smiled back. She said she wanted them to be bold together. Here was a good place to start.

"I didn't know you snowboarded or skied?" Callen questioned, still trying to figure them out.

"Yeah, not recently, but Deeks is going to teach me, right?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Absolutely." He replied.

Callen and Sam seemed to catch on at this point and just laughed. "Well it took you guys long enough!" Sam chuckled.

"Seriously guys, there's been bets placed on when you'd get your act together for the last few years!" Callen said.

"Yeah, well, we're done avoiding the subject." Kensi said as she looked at Deeks who'd moved closer to her since the beginning of the conversation.

"Wait, so you're not going to split us up or anything?" Deeks asked, wanting to be sure there wouldn't be repurcussions.

"Technically its just highly reccommeded not to let your agents be involved. Its also highly recommended that we keep our identities a secret, but I feel like there should be a few exceptions." Callen said smiling at Joelle who proceeded to give him a quick kiss.

"Okay good." Deeks said and then quickly leaned down and kissed Kensi, his free hand coming up to cradle her face.

"Get a room!" Sam said, but they could tell he was secretly happy for his teammates.

Deeks and Kensi broke apart. "Well, we do really need to get going." Deeks said as he and Kensi parted.

"Okay guys, have fun." Callen said.

They started to walk away, holding hands, of course, when Sam called out "make sure you actually make it out of your room and onto the slopes at some point this weekend!"

"Samuel!" His wife admonished.

Kensi and Deeks both gave a slight laugh but both had red faces. Everyone else laughed, except for Sam's youngest, who didn't quite understand what he meant.

They arrived at Kensi's car and she let Deeks drive. "So, you ready for this?" Deeks asked, and she knew he didn't just mean the trip.

"Absolutely."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I'm completely taken aback by the incredibly positive response I've had on this single chapter, so I will be posting more chapters. I'll try to have the second chapter up tomorrow which will involve their drive up to Mammoth, but I'd love to hear some ideas from you guys on what you'd like to see happen. I don't plan on changing the rating so keep them clean. Thanks to all of your support! Comment away!


	3. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, December 23**

"You ready Kensalina?" Deeks said as he walked into her house. He didn't even bother knocking anymore. He'd dropped her off on his way home so she could have some time to gather her things while he packed up the car, picked up Monty and all of his stuff, and gassed up the pick up truck for their journey north.

"Uhhh… just a minute." He hears her call from the bedroom. He cant help but break into a huge smile. He can't believe this is actually happening. They're a couple, and they're going on a Christmas vacation together. He couldn't imagine a better Christmas gift.

He wanders into her room to see her trying to (unsuccessfully) zip her overstuffed suitcase shut. "Here, let me help." He says as he climbs on top of her bag and uses his weight to press the contents into the luggage. They manage to get it shut and zipped. "Did you pack enough, Kens?" He asks, still sitting on her bag as she grabs her duffel and purse and a bunch of presents.

She turns around and is about to give a smart retort but then she looks at him and can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness and excitement. She just stands there and smiles, which of course makes him wonder what she's up to.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe this is actually happening." She replies, still smiling.

He stands up and walks over to her, matching her smile. "Neither can I. This is going to be the best Christmas of all time!" he says, taking her in his arms and he still can't help but be surprised when he's not reprimanded for doing so, the only response he's given is an even brighter smile.

"Yeah, well, like we said, after the last few years, we deserve it." Kensi said.

"Well, yeah, I know we said that, but I still can't believe I could ever deserve you." Deeks said, watching her as she practically melted at his statement. _And she used to say I wasn't charming!_ He takes advantage of the moment and dips in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and completely perfect. After about a minute, he realizes they really do need to get going and reluctantly pulls back. They share smiles and he kisses her on the tip of her nose and her forehead before stepping back.

"Okay, we really need to get going, and so I'm going to go put this stuff in the car." She starts following him. "Noooo, you need to stay at least ten feet away or we're not going to get anywhere today." This causes her to laugh. She holds up her hands and playfully backs away.

Soon, the car is fully loaded and they're on their way. They manage to avoid most of the traffic in LA by taking side roads and less traveled routes and are soon on the open road headed towards Mammoth.

"So how many times have you been up here?" Kensi asks, remembering he invited her and her mom to go snowboarding a few years ago.

"This is actually my first time going to Mammoth. Usually I just hit up some smaller slopes that aren't as expensive, I mean, its usually just me so…"

"Why'd you pick Mammoth this year then?" Kensi asked

"Well, I uh was kind of hoping you'd come with me when I planned it and I wanted it to be special." She looked over and he was giving her a slightly sheepish smile as if he was embarrassed about it. She smiles, reaching out to grab his hand.

"I'm sure it will be."

They spend the rest of the journey singing along to Christmas carols and talking about everything and nothing.

They're about an hour out and have been sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Kensi was munching on some of the snacks he'd packed. "I'm surprised how easy this seems like its going to be." He says, breaking the silence.

"What?" She asks, looking up from her Chex Mix that she'd been digging through, undoubtedly looking for the little bread stick things.

"You know, the whole you and me thing. It doesn't seem like it's going to be that hard. I thought it would make things different between us, but it hasn't. Not that that's a bad thing, I just… I don't know… for some reason I was afraid that if we became a couple that it would change us; and I'm kind of relieved that it hasn't."

"We've practically been in a relationship for several years now, some things are going to be different because our expectations of each other will be a little higher, and I'm sure it won't be easy all the time, but I'm sure we'll be okay. I mean, with all the problems we've faced together already, we should be able to handle trivial relationship issues, right?" Kensi asks.

"I'll remind you of that in the future when I do something stupid like forget our anniversary or say something that upsets you, 'cause we both know those things are going to happen." Deeks says in a joking manner, but then notices the slightly awed expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just we've only been in a relationship for about 5 hours and you're already talking about anniversaries." Kensi said.

"Well I'm in this for the long run, you should know that by now, Kens."

"Yeah… I mean I do… I.. I just can't quite wrap my head around it. Nobody's ever put up with me for that long."

"I wouldn't use the phrase 'put up with', Kens. I've been wanting this for a while now and I'll gladly stay by your side. No persuasion necessary." He says with a grin.

She shakes her head in disbelief but smiles at him anyway. They pulled into Mammoth just before midnight and quickly located their hotel. He went in and got the key and couldn't wait to see Kensi's face. He'd told her earlier that he'd found a hotel that took dogs, but in reality it was actually their own private ski-in ski-out cabin alongside the slopes.

He drove them from the lodge up to the cabin. "Deeks, what is this?" She asked as they pulled in.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said going around to open her door. She could see through the large cabin's huge windows that there was a magnificent tree and the smoke coming from the chimney let her know that a crackling fire was waiting for them; and the look on her face was completely worth the extra expense.

"But I thought you said it was a hotel?" She asked, still in awe of the beautiful cabin.

"Yeah, well, I was afraid you wouldn't come if I told you that we were staying in a luxury cabin." He said as he grabbed their bags and headed towards the door, Monty trotting ahead of them into the cabin.

Inside lay a beautiful rustic living space with an open floor plan. There were also large windows from floor to ceiling on the other side of the cabin allowing them to look out onto the slopes and what would surely be a picturesque view of the mountains in the morning when the sun came up.

"Deeks, this is…." She can't even complete the sentence.

"Well, I only want the best for my princess." He said sweetly pulling her into him from behind.

"Come on, let's decorate the tree." she said pulling him over to the ornaments that were sitting next to the tree. This place seriously had everything anyone could want for a romantic Christmas getaway.

"Okay, why don't you get started. I'm going to go turn some music on." He walked over to the enormous flat screen television and turned it onto the holiday music channel. He took a detour through the kitchen and saw the hot chocolate mix on the counter and couldn't resist. He quickly heated up some water and poured in the mix, adding the provided marshmallows and candy canes before picking the tray back up and carrying it to the tree.

"Here you go, Kensalina." He said, setting the tray down on the end table closest to the tree and handing her a mug.

"Oooh! Thanks!" She said taking a sip and enjoying the warmth of the mug in her hands.

They worked together on hanging the ornaments around the tree. Finally they were left with just the star.

"You want to do the honor?" Deeks asked.

She cast a wary eye to the top of the tree, which was well above her head. "I don't think I can reach."

Deeks crouched down on the ground, "climb on my shoulders, I'll give you a boost." She was slightly wary of being that high off the ground, but she trusted him, so she did as he asked. He slowly raised her up and moved as close to the tree as he could get. She successfully was able to put the star on top and plug it into the other string of lights. He put her back down on the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, her head coming to rest on his chest with her hand over his heart. "I think it's perfect." he said after a couple seconds and Kensi hummed her agreement.

They curled up on the couch in front of the fire for a little while before deciding they needed to go to bed soon if they were going to get up and snowboard the next day. Deeks quickly let Monty out before going to bed. Monty came back in and quickly curled up by the fireplace for the night. Deeks went to join Kensi in the bedroom.

So far there hadn't been awkwardness between them. They seemed to be making the transition rather smoothly from being friends to being a couple, that is until they were getting ready to get into bed.

"So do you still like the right side?" Deeks asked.

"Um, it uh, doesn't matter." Kensi said, obviously nervous. They'd slept together in the same bed many times and on the same couch even more, but they'd not shared a bed since the night before she left for Afghanistan, so this was bringing back some rather 'adult rated' images for both of them.

Deeks walked over too her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't have any expectations of you for this trip. I plan on taking it slowly this time around, so don't stress about this. Okay?"

She let out a calming breath and relaxed at his words. "Okay." She glanced at the bed then back at Deeks. "I still usually sleep on the right side, but I'm willing to share this time." She said, bringing a smile to his face at the memory of their undercover case where she wouldn't give up the right side for anything.

"Okay then." He said as he led her over to the bed where he switched off the light and climbed in, leaving room for her towards the edge. She slid under the covers beside him and snuggled up to his chest. They both knew they'd sleep well.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys sooooo much for your amazing reviews and support. I had no idea this would get such an immediate positive response. Please continue to comment any suggestions you may have for future chapters or just leave a review. Thanks again! <em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Wednesday, December 24**

Kensi awoke first the next morning, they'd slept in much later than they usually did, even though it was still just after 9:00.

She went to stretch, but then noticed there was an arm around her waist. She rolled over to face him and couldn't help but smile. He looked much more peaceful in his sleep, which gave him the illusion of being younger than his 35 years. His hair is even more disheveled than usual and she can't keep the grin off of her face as his nose starts twitching.

She leans forward and kisses his nose, running her hand up his chest at the same time. She watches as he slowly rouses from sleep. Soon, she's met with two beautiful blue eyes and a soft smile.

His voice is still gravely from sleep when he speaks. "Morning sunshine." he says, causing her grin to turn into a smile.

"Good morning." He examines her face for a second, causing her confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just commiting this moment to memory, our first time waking up together as a couple. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life."

"You are _so _cheesy." She teases.

"I prefer _charming_." He retorts, "you know you love it." He flashes one of his smiles that makes her completely melt. When she doesn't reply he dips down for a kiss and is confused when she pulls back and turns her head.

"Don't kiss me yet, I still have morning breath!"

"So? I don't care if you're breath smells minty fresh or like a clove of garlic. Get back here!" He teases, gently pulling her back towards him. He kisses her and she lets him this time. Their kisses are still tentative and relatively innocent as far as kisses are concerned.

She pulls back after a few seconds. "Come on, I really want to get out on the slopes today!" and then proceeds to practically jump out of bed, taking the covers with her.

"Aww come on! That was just mean!" he calls after her retreating figure. He just hears her laugh in response.

He joins her in the kitchen and they both enjoy a breakfast of fruit and yogurt with coffee. Kensi goes to shower first since she's going to have to take time to dry her hair before heading out into the cold. He takes advantage of the time she's in there to slip out to the truck with Monty and retrieve the presents he'd bought her from underneath the tarp in the back. He places them under the tree and quickly retreats to the bedroom to grab his shower things when he hears the water turn off. Kensi walks into the bedroom dressed in a tank top and leggings that he assumes are the first layer of many that she'll be wearing today. He slips into the bathroom and showers as quickly as possible.

She blow dries her hair in the bedroom and is just finishing braiding it when he emerges from the bathroom.

"So, you ready for this?" Deeks asked as they started laying out their layers on the bed. Putting them on too early would result in major overheating.

"Yes, I might not be all that great to start with but I'm hoping it will come back to me quickly. My Dad and I used to snowboard every year. I wasn't joking when I said this was black diamond rated." She said motioning to herself, much like she had when he'd invited her snowboarding the last time.

"Yeah well I still have no doubt about that." Deeks said eyeing her up and down. Somehow she knew he wasn't thinking about slopes.

"You're a pig."

"Yeah, maybe. But now I'm _your_ pig." He says with a smirk. She playfully pushes him out of the way. "Oh come on Kens, you know you love it….. you love it!" he says calling after her. He follows her a couple moments later, not getting a response.

"Deeks, what is all of this?" she asks gesturing to the rather large boxes under the tree. She had no idea how he got them here without her noticing.

"What? Is this a trick question?" She just stares at him. "They're presents. For you." He finally says.

"Deeks, this is too much. You've already probably paid a fortune for this cabin. You really didn't need to buy me anything." She says.

"Oh, but I did. I refuse to let you return them too. In fact I'm pretty sure they're all nonrefundable so you might as well open them." He said.

"But its only Christmas Eve, shouldn't I wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope! You should definitely open them now." He said. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the tree. They both sat down in between the tree and the fireplace and he handed her the mid sized box. It was still rather large and she gave him a wary look, but she couldn't wait any longer because he looked so excited for her to open it. She tore away the paper to find a box almost identical to the one she'd given him for his birthday last year. "this isn't payback for your birthday present last year, is it?" She asked. Monty had joined them and was curiously sniffing the colorful boxes. Kensi rubbed him affectionately behind the ears and he laid down beside them to watch.

"No, no, I actually want you to open this. No puzzles or hidden messages. It's just the box that the company shipped it to me in." She seemed to accept his explanation and pulled the tape off the box and opened it. Inside was a lavender and light green ski jacket and white ski pants with matching colors that appeared to be splattered across the fabric. There was also a pair of light green gloves and a matching fleece ear warmer in the bottom of the box.

"Deeks! These are way too expensive!" She said. He just smiled back,

"Kens, I'm not returning any of this so stop worrying about the cost and just enjoy the gifts, please?" he pleaded. She took a deep breath and placed them off to the side.

"Okay, okay." She agreed. He handed her the next present. This one was long and narrow and much heavier than she'd been expecting. She tore off the wrapping paper to find a simple white glossy box with a logo she didn't recognize on the top. She flipped the top of the box up and gasped. Inside was a brand new snowboard. It was purple with white and black circles extending from the middle of the board outward to the edges that had a splatter appearance.

"It's a Signal Siren Maiden Park snowboard. It's built very similarly to the one I use and it should last you a long time." He explained, obviously excited about giving it to her.

"Its beautiful! Thank you so much!" She said pulling him into a hug, then pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Here, open these." He said handing her a smaller box and a gift bag. She opened the box first and found a pair of white snowboarding boots. She was thrilled with them and even slipped them on her feet to try them out. Monty was having fun tearing the paper into shreds and spreading it around the cabin.

Next came the bag. "I couldn't figure out how to wrap this one." Deeks explained as she took out the tissue paper.

She pulled a purple helmet out of the bag. It was white with 'Kensalina' printed in fancy script just above where her right temple would be. She gave him a look, but couldn't help but smile. It was perfect.

"I was going to put 'Princess' or 'Fern' on there, but I actually want to be able to survive until the end of this vacation." He said with a teasing tone. "There's more in there too."

She pulled out another piece of wrapping paper and found snow goggles at the bottom of the bag. She put them on causing both of them to laugh. They definitely weren't the most attractive things in the world, but they'd be useful out on the slopes.

"Thank you so much for this, Deeks. I love all of it. I know you said you didn't want me complaining about the money but I really could have just rented equipment."

"Well, I figured the price for rentals is kind of ridiculous and there was no way I was going to let you pay for that yourself anyway, since I was the one who invited you up here. Plus, this is much better equipment and ski clothing than they'd give you down at the lodge and we don't have to worry about renting and returning any of it." He knew she was a woman of practicality and this was the best way to explain it all to her, even though he knew she'd go and look up how much it'd cost him and see he still spent several hundred dollars more than necessary, but he honestly thought it was completely worth it just to watch her open her presents.

She sighed and gave him a pointed look, but her grin betrayed her. "I don't believe you, but thank you anyway. Come on, I want to go try out my new gear." She said as she walked toward the bedroom to layer up.

"Yeah, I'm going to clean this up first." He said as he bent down to pick up some of the wrapping paper that Monty had made a mess of. The dog was currently curled up by the tree looking completely relaxed. She walked back out to help him. With both of them working it didn't take too long.

"Come on slow poke!" She called over her shoulder as she took off towards the bedroom.

He followed suit and soon they were heading out the back door towards the entrance to a beginner slope. He'd purposely picked a cabin that led to an easy slope not knowing what skill level she was at. He helped her strap into her board, he'd adjusted everything for her before wrapping it so that it would be ready to go.

"You ready?" he asked as they prepared to head down.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kensi said with a grin.

_Okay, wow, so I'd intended for this chapter to be about their entire first day but then I couldn't resist throwing in the part with Deeks giving Kensi the snowboarding equipment. It's definitely something I could see him doing. So, the next chapter will be about the rest of the day on the slopes and Christmas Eve._

_Thanks again for all of your reviews! Keep them coming! I love hearing what you guys have to say and I'd love some suggestions!_


	5. Chapter 4

_A HUGE THANK YOU to whoever left the review that reminded me that Monty is with them too. I don't know how the little guy slipped my mind, but I went back and added him in. Thanks again Guest!_

**Wednesday, Dec 24 **

They pulled down their goggles and she gave him one last nod before pushing off and taking off down the mountain.

He held his breath as he watched her push off for the first time, then followed behind her after she was about 15 yards ahead of him. That way, if she fell, he'd have a good stopping distance.

She made it about halfway down the hill before wiping out. His heart stopped momentarily as he saw her going down, but by the time he made it to her she was already trying to stand back up. _That's my girl!_

Kensi was slightly frustrated with herself for falling; she'd made it so far. She quickly gathered herself and started to push up off the ground when she saw Deeks pull up beside her and offer out a hand. She accepted the help (which was a new development for her) and they set off down the mountain again.

"You did great up there, Kens!" Deeks said, honestly impressed that after over 15 years she was able to pick it up again so quickly. They'd traveled down the mountain at a relatively good speed and she'd only taken one tumble.

"Yeah, well next time I'm not going to fall." She said. He simply smiled and shook his head as they headed toward the lift. They finally made it up to the chairs and she crossed her fingers that she wouldn't mess this part up.

She felt the lift practically take her out at the knees and fell back onto the seat. Deeks was quick to pull the safety bar down across their laps.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kensi said, looking around at all of the slopes around and above them.

"Yeah, we should have plenty of slopes to try out once you get your bearings on the board again." Deeks said.

Kensi noticed that he said _when _and not_ if_. She loved the fact that he had full confidence in her abilities to pick up the sport again even after all these years.

Deeks casually placed his arm along the back of the lift and couldn't fight the grin when she leaned into him slightly. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him even more.

They rode a couple more beginner slopes and then Kensi felt she was ready to move up to the next skill level. They looked at the map at the top of the hill.

"Here, this trail will take us down to the medium slopes. We can stop for lunch down in the ski village if you want to before that."

"Why don't you take this trail down?" Kensi asked, pointing to a black diamond that ran alongside the easy trail she'd have to take to get down to the mediums.

"I'll stick with you." Deeks said.

"No, seriously, go. I want you to have fun too, and all you've done today are baby slopes."

"Fine, but I'm not going down it until I can see you've made it to the bottom." He relented.

"Deal."

They slid and hopped their way to the start of the beginner slope and Kensi pushed off without any hesitation and easily wove her way in and out of people on the way down. Once Deeks saw her reach the bottom, he made his way over to the black diamond. He took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline start to course through his body and took off down the mountainside. He could feel himself gaining more and more speed as he wove back and forth on the slope enjoying the feeling of the snow under his board and the _whoosh_ of the wind past his head. He could see Kensi standing at the bottom and aimed for that direction, easily coming to a stop about 3 feet away from her.

"Nice moves." She said, she'd already taken off her board and helmet and goggles and he started to work on removing his.

They made their way through the little shops and restaurants until they came to a place that sold burgers and the smell had them both salivating. They leaned their boards up against the building and headed indoors. There was a wall of cubbies to the left for their helmets so they placed them inside before walking through the second set of doors that led inside.

They went up to the counter and ordered their lunches and took the number to set on their table. "Hey, I'm going to go find a bathroom." Deeks said as they placed their coats on the seats. Kensi had chosen one of the booths that had a view of the mountain below them. Kensi could hear the numbers before her being called and made her way up to stand at the bar that was closer to the pick up counter.

"Hey." A voice to her left alerted her that she wasn't alone. The man was about her age and had dark brown hair with bright green eyes. Years ago he would have been exactly her type. Not so much anymore.

"Hi." She replied, simply being polite.

"My name's Matt." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Kensi."

"So are you here for the day or are you staying for Christmas?" He asked.

"Oh, uh I'm here for a few days actually. We actually got the holiday's off work this year."

"Awesome, you should come to the Christmas Eve concert tonight. We've got a bunch of talented musicians lined up. It starts at 10 at the main lodge."

"Oh, that actually sounds like a good time. So do you work here then?"

"No, but my family owns the resort so sometimes I get roped into helping out with different events. I work down in LA so I only really come up here for the holidays anymore." Kensi was relieved he didn't seem to be hitting on her and just appeared to be a friendly guy.

"That's really nice. I'm actually from LA too."

"Small world. So, uh would you maybe want to meet up somewhere and get a bite to eat before the concert tonight?" And there it was. In his defense, he actually seemed to be interested in a more friendly way than most guys but she still couldn't believe he was trying after only knowing her for a couple minutes.

"Uh well I kind of already have plans…" and whatever excuse she was going to make up next was cut off as Deeks snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her. "Ahh!" she shrieked then started laughing.

"Deeks, this is Matt, and Matt this is my boyfriend Marty Deeks." Deeks could see the disappointment flicker in the other man's eyes when he realized _his Kensi_ was taken. He held out a hand and the two men shook.

"Matts family owns the resort and he says there's a Christmas Eve concert tonight. It sounds like fun. We should go." Kensi suggests.

"Sure, whatever you want, Princess." He couldn't help but throw in a term of endearment. Kensi could clearly see the fact that he was still throwing out body signals that screamed _back off man, she's mine_ and obviously Matt could too.

"Well, I hope you guys can make it. Enjoy the rest of your trip and if you need anything, call me." He was smart to hand his card to Deeks and not Kensi.

Their number was called as soon as Matt walked away and Deeks went to pick it up to carry it back to the table.

"Seriously, I can't leave you alone without another guy trying to flirt with you."

"In my defense, he actually just seemed like a nice guy for the first couple minutes. It wasn't until you walked up that he tried to ask me out."

"Yeah, well, I still don't like it." Deeks complained. Kensi just rolled her eyes at his jealousy and they dropped the subject and quickly finished their meals.

They made their way to the medium slopes after lunch and made their way to the more challenging slopes. This time, Kensi hesitated a little before throwing herself down the hill, but to her credit, she made it the whole way down without a fall.

They snowboarded for a few more hours before deciding to call it a day and they headed back to their cabin. Deeks cooked them dinner while Kensi took Monty outside for a walk and to play in the snow some more then they relaxed by the fireplace. It had been an amazing day.

"So do you still want to go to the concert tonight?" Deeks asked around nine that night.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun, I mean as long as you want to go."

"I do, it just means we're going to have to move soon. Deeks said. They'd turned on the television and found a station playing Christmas movies. Home Alone had just ended and he really was enjoying snuggling on the couch with her.

"Yeah, probably. I'm going to go change." She said quickly pecking him on the lips before standing up and stretching , then heading towards their bedroom.

She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a gold shimmery top. It was made of sweater material but was thin and oversized on the top half and then it narrowed and was skin tight from her waistline down. She added a red necklace and earrings to make herself look more festive then grabbed a light jacket to throw on top. She figured it would be pretty warm inside the lodge with everyone in there and she'd only be outside for a few seconds between the car and the building,

She moved into the bathroom and let Deeks know he could have the bedroom to change. She quickly applied makeup, a little more than usual, but not too heavy and then curled her hair so that it was in perfect ringlets going down her back.

Deeks changed into a beige sweater with a zipper on the upper part, leaving it open and a pair of dark jeans. He walked into the bathroom to touch up his hair and stopped short, seeing Kensi as she finished her hair and turned to walk out of the bathroom. "You look stunning."

"Thanks Deeks, you don't look too bad yourself."

He made sure his hair wasn't a complete mess then brushed his teeth before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. Kensi was already waiting and had slipped on a pair of knee high brown leather boots with a small heel that made her legs look even longer.

They made it to the Lodge by 9:30 and managed to grab a good parking spot. They both opted to leave their jackets in the car since they only had about 30 yards to walk.

Inside, the lodge was decked out with Christmas decorations and scenes of different light figures with fake snow. There was Santa's sleigh, the reindeer, and some snowmen scattered in different areas of the lodge. They were seated at a small table and hot chocolate and cookies were brought out to them to snack on.

The concert was very nice and really got them into the Christmas spirit. It was over around midnight and they headed back to their cabin.

On the way out of the lodge Deeks stopped and asked someone to take their picture by the sleigh. The man took a picture then gestured up to the ceiling. There was a bunch of mistletoe hanging above them and Deeks grabbed the opportunity, quickly pulling her to him and kissing her. This time he decided he'd step things up a notch and slid his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, after a moment she allowed it. Their tongues danced for several moments before he pulled back. He knew they were in public and didn't want to get too carried away. He smiled down at her and saw her return it, along with a blush that only grew when the gentleman cleared his throat and handed Deeks back the camera.

They arrived back at the cabin and Deeks let Monty out to do his business while Kensi was in the bedroom.

Kensi changed into pajamas and then slipped back to the hall closet while Deeks was getting ready for bed. She pulled out the presents she'd bought for Deeks this year and put them under the tree.

She slipped back into the bedroom just as he was crawling into bed. "Goodnight Deeks." She said as she turned off the light.

"Night, Kens." He replied dropping a kiss on her head. It had been a great day, but the exhaustion quickly took over and they were out within minutes.


	6. Chapter 5

_I've had several requests for Densi babies, but thats moving __too fast for me. They're still getting used to being a couple, so I threw in a conversation here that will hopefully make you guys happy. If you want a story with Densi babies, check out my story _A Lot of Surprises_. That's my next project. I really need to rewrite some things in there and break up the chapters better. Anyways, here's chapter 5!_

**Thursday, December 25**

Kensi awoke on Christmas morning to an empty bed. She initially panicked, remembering being left alone all those years ago, but then realized that Deeks would never do something like that to her. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was only 8:15 am. There was a note on the bedside table.

_Kensalina,_

Don't worry, I haven't run away. I'm making you breakfast in bed, so stay put!

Love, Marty xoxo

He was so cheesy, but she loved that about him. While the note said to stay put, her bladder couldn't wait that long and she slipped into the bathroom and back again without him noticing. She pulled out her phone and checked her Facebook and Twitter feeds, which were under another name, of course. She was only friends with work collegues online, but, she realized, she didn't have many friends outside of work anyway.

She heard Deeks coming and propped herself up on her pillows. He came into the room and she burst out laughing.

"What are you wearing?!" She asked with barely controlled laughter.

"What? It's a Santa hat! It's Christmas, I can wear whatever I want." He said.

"But it's got flashing lights!"

"It's festive." He said as he sat the tray down andsat down on the bed on her other side, then moved the tray so it was sort of on both of their laps.

"So what type of pancakes are these?" Kensi asked as she looked at the pile of food in front of them.

"The top few are blueberry, theres banana nut in the middle, and the bottom are chocolate chip." He explained. She put one of each on a plate. "here I figured you'd like this instead of syrup today, he said, producint a pint of vanilla ice cream, seemingly from thin air.

"Deeks, you're the best!" She said as she started piling the dessert onto her pancakes and topping them with the whipped cream that was on the tray.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, noticing that he didn't have a plate for himself.

"I'll eat whatever's left over. Or I'll make some more if you want all of this. Oh and there's bacon under that bowl." He said gesturing to the plate with a bowl on top.

"Deeks you're amazing. But here." She said holding out a fork full of banana pancake and ice cream. She made sure not to spill any of the cold liquid on him.

"Thanks" He said around the mouthful of food. Kensi's idea of a bite was about five times that of a normal person. He shifted so that he could sit closer and wrap his arm around her. She continued to devour her breakfast, feeding him bites of it every so often.

He picked up a piece of bacon and held it out for her to take a bite. "Just leave my fingers attached to my hand please." He pleaded, getting a faux glare in return. She nibbled on the bacon.

They finished and he sat the tray to the side, wrapping his arms around her, one of her hands landing on his chest as she snuggled into the nook below his chin.

"That was really great, Deeks, thank you. She said as she kissed the area above his heart.

"no problem, Princess."

She felt her eyelids growing heavy. "nu uh uh, no you don't, we still have presents to open!" Deeks said.

"Presents can wait a little while. I want to sleep."

"Is that what you're going to tell our little mutant ninja assasins some day? I don't think that's gonna fly."

"Well we don't have any kids now do we?" Kensi replied, only then realizing what she'd just said.

He pulled her up to his level. "Woah! Back up a second, did you just imply that some day we _will_ have little Martys running to and fro?" He said it in a joking manner but she could tell he was completely serious.

"I… Just.. Ugh I walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yes you did, answer me. Please?"

Kensi took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Umm, well, maybe…. Someday. I don't know about immediately, but possibly in the future." She saw him breaking into a grin. "I said _maybe_ Deeks, not _yes."_

"So? This is the first time that you haven't outright denied even the idea of a slight possibility of it happening!" She couldn't help but grin at the excitement on his face.

"So you really want to be a Dad, huh?" Kensi said softly, just now realizing he hadn't _just _been teasing her the whole time. He actually _really _wanted this, and he wanted it with her.

"Yes." He replied without a moment's hesitation. "I want to be able to see that I've accomplished something, you know. I know raising a kid isn't easy, but being able to watch this little mushy thing that you can hold in one arm grow up to be an amazing human being is something that you can't put a price on. It's a beautiful thing, Kens. And I'm not going to mess up like my father did. I want to give a child the life I wish I could have had."

Listening to him explain it like that almost brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't going to tell him now, but he'd convinced her. She knew that she'd give in to him eventually, plus, it wasn't like it was something she hadn't thought about before. While he had teased her about having a biological clock in the past, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was a real thing and it had been going off for some time now.

While she still didn't have full confidence that she'd be a great mother, she knew that with Deeks by her side, they'd make it.

"I'll think about it." She finally said, which earned her the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that, Kens. This is seriously the best Christmas present ever!"

"I'm not pregnant yet Deeks, I said I'll think about it." She said, but even she could here the resolve crumbling in her defense.

Suddenly a loud bark echoed through the house. "Monty! Sorry buddy!" Deeks called as he took off from the bed and ran through the house towards the other, smaller, bedroom. He'd locked Monty in there so that they could have a nice breakfast without a mutt interrupting them, begging for snacks. Kensi decided she might as well follow him, so she picked up the tray and headed towards the kitchen. The dog came barreling out and almost took Deeks out at the knees, immediately rushing towards Kensi who almost lost her grip on the tray when he jumped up on her. She set it down on the counter and picked up a piece of pancake without any fruit or chocolate and dipped it in some of the left over ice cream and gave it to Monty.

"Are you spoiling my dog again?" He asked as he came up behind her and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. She was wearing a red camisole with red and green plaid pajama pants, it was Christmas day, after all.

"Yeah, well, it's Christmas."

"Yes it is, so we should go open presents now." He said leading her over to the tree.

"I thought you already gave me mine?" She asked, seeing several more under the tree that she hadn't put there.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't resist." She decided not to argue with him about this topic anymore and decided she'd have to set a price limit for next Christmas, not that she actually expected he'd follow it.

"You go first." She insisted. She handed him the first gift, it was the new fancy wetsuit he'd been looking at online for over a year but wouldn't let himself spend the money on.

"Oh my God! Kens! I LOVE IT!" He said jumping up and holding it out to get a good look at it in person. She couldn't help but smile at the excitement on his face. The doorbell rang then and Deeks looked up in surprise.

"Perfect timing! I'll get it." Kensi offered. She'd swiped the card from Matt out of Deeks' pocket and asked him to do her a favor. She'd had Deeks' other Christmas gift mailed up to the lodge and she'd asked if he wouldn't mind asking someone to wrap and deliver it for her.

"Thank you!" She said to the employee who took off again on his snowmobile.

"What's that?" Deeks asked as she maneuvered the large box back into the living room.

"Oh, you know, just a little something for Monty." She said as she sat the box down in front of him to open.

She sat across from him and waited, she was super excited to see him open this one. He'd never see it coming, since he'd only mentioned wanting it in passing.

"I want you to open something first." Deeks said as he pulled out a little box from under the tree.

"I promise this is the last thing I bought you, and I've had it for a while and I think now is a good time to give it to you."

She eyed him warily but pulled off the little bow on top and removed the wrapping paper.

She knew immediately what it was before opening the little blue box. She looked up at Deeks and saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kens, it's not like that." She sighed and looked back down at the ring box in her hand.

She finally gathered up the courage to open it and immediately brought a hand up to her mouth to cover the gasp. Inside lay a beautiful white gold ring with two infinity symbols joined together by three diamonds. Each of the infinity signs had three small diamonds on either the top or the bottom curve. She looked up at Deeks with slightly moist eyes.

"It's not an engagement ring, we're _definitely_ not at that stage yet, but it is a promise ring. A promise that I won't leave you, voluntarily that is; a promise that I'll stick by your side through anything and everything; and a promise that, eventually, there _will_ be an engagement ring. I'm not going to lie to you here Kens, I'm in this for the long haul and I want you to understand and remember that."

After his speech, she couldn't help but let a tear fall. He reached across the box and wiped it from her face while trying to climb over the present to sit next to her. He pulled the ring from its plush encasing and held it out.

"So, would you allow me to do the honor?" He asked. She let out a watery laugh and held out her hand to allow him to slide the ring on her finger. She took a moment to admire it before leaning up and kissing him.

The kiss built in intensity and soon she was sitting across his lap, straddling him. She finally pulled back and looked down at him "I love you Marty Deeks." She said, watching the sparkle in his eye almost spill over as he heard her say it for the first time.

"I love you too, Kens." He said, leaning up to kiss her quickly once more.

"Okay, enough of this emotional stuff. Open your damned present now." Kensi said as she scooted to the side, sniffling one final time.

He had to laugh; it was exactly what he should have expected from her. He looked back down at the large box, trying to figure out exactly what might be inside.

He started peeling back the paper and paused for a moment when he saw the brand name. He looked up at her with wide eyes and she just motioned for him to continue. He ripped off the rest of the paper faster than she thought was possible and tore off the lid. Inside lay a Mayhem F1 Stub surfboard.

"Kens… What… How…"

She grinned at the fact that he was so surprised he couldn't form words. "You mentioned once that you'd love to have on so you could surf, even on days the waves were a little smaller and so you'd be able to do more jumps on the bigger waves."

"Yeah, but that was like, forever ago!" Deeks said, running his hand over the board. He smiled when he saw the customization at the bottom. It read _Love Kensi_ with a heart dotting the i. He never would have thought she'd remember this.

"Well, now that we're done opening Christmas presents, why don't we let Monty open his." Deeks said as he pulled the remaining presents out for his dog who seemed more excited about the wrapping paper than anything inside. They laughed and played with Monty for a while, thoroughly enjoying the happiest Christmas morning either of them could remember

Sorry everyone! This will be my last post for a while, We're headed out to the family farm for Christmas and there's no wifi or cell phone service. I'll try to post again after the new year. Merry Christmas!


End file.
